On the Mend
by L-Joy
Summary: Takes place in the hospital at the end of the series Fullmetal Alchemist: the Brotherhood - before the epilogue. A little romance mixed with plenty of playful banter...


**On the Mend  
><strong>October 2011  
>Author: Lauren Joy<p>

"Colonel, you really need to get rest. You will heal faster if you take it easy. When you leave the hospital you can stay up as long as you want for all I care." The nurse scolded him as was the custom almost every time she came in the room. This time she was pushing a cart with their dinner on trays. She had already shooed out his crew who had come to visit. He was out of his bed pacing, bouncing ideas off of his subordinate. After the fight with the homunculus 'Pride' also known as Selim Bradley, the son of former Fuhrer King Bradley of Amestris, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye almost lost her life due to blood loss and Colonel Roy Mustang was left without his eyesight on top of being a little worse for wear. At his request, the lieutenant was placed in his hospital room because he 'couldn't trust anyone else to be his eyes'.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is an ideal patient. You could take a page from her book you know. She always does what we tell her. At the rate she's going she will be out in no time I'm sure." The nurse said smiling at the Lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye looked very weak but she was still radiant. Every day more color would come back into her face. Both the Colonel and the Lieutenant had gone through a lot the past few weeks, but both had decided that their efforts would from now on be focused on rebuilding Ishvalla. Although their bodies were still mending, this new mission had begun to replenish their energy. That was the reason why the Colonel, despite his new disability, was still up and about practically refusing to rest. It helped him think, and his subordinate would jot down the ideas he had on a yellow pad of paper. They had gone through about 30 pads of paper so far but the rest of his crew kept them fully supplied with fresh new pads. They were just as efficient as they were before the incident; It was as if his eyesight never left him at all.

"You know there are better ways to get your patients to cooperate with you. I can think of a few things myself starting with food. The best way to get to a man is through his appetite." He said playfully rubbing his hands across his stomach. Facing the nurse he smiled; his smile alone could make any woman do whatever he wanted. He winked at her almost as if he could feel that she had glanced over at him.

"Colonel, you're in MY hospital now. You are going to eat what I put in front of you, and you are going to rest up tonight. I was nice by letting your subordinates stay in your room ALL DAY, I permitted more than the 1 guest allowed in your room at a time, AND I allowed them all to stay past visiting hours. I even let you keep all the food they snuck in for you two." She set the trays down next to their beds.

"So, you are going to play hard-to-get huh? Maybe there is something else you will allow as well? I know that tiny white dress wouldn't stop you from walking down to any of these restaurants and getting something from this list now would it?" He handed the nurse his state alchemist pocket watch and a neatly written list of restaurants and corresponding dishes they served for breakfast, lunch and dinner. "You can put it on my tab, I can think of a few ways to compensate you for your efforts." He reached out for her shoulder and followed her arm down to reach her hand. She looked up into his eyes as he pulled it up to his face and lightly kissed the back of it. Even though his black onyx eyes couldn't see her she was completely lost in them. "I'm sure there wouldn't be any trouble for such a beautiful young lady like yourself to accomplish this... little... medial task, would there?" Blush completely consumed the nurse's cheeks. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am," Riza interrupted. The nurse shook off the spell Colonel Mustang put her under and glanced over at the Lieutenant. "Thank you so much for bringing our dinner here. I'm sure these meals will suffice for now. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way." Roy had been sweet talking each nurse that had been in to attend them. Usually he was able to get them to do whatever he wanted.

"Uh... uhhhh, right... Oh, well, I guess I can see what I can do for your breakfast... Maybe I'll even check on getting you both some dessert after you have finished your meals..." She slowly backed out of the room, slightly tripping on her own feet.

"You know Colonel; you can't always get your way by relying on your good looks or conveniently high rank. It won't work forever." Riza said sarcastically.

"I _AM_ pretty good looking huh? And I didn't see you complaining before with all of the delicious meals the nurses have been bringing us. Do I _also_ sense a tone of jealousy?" He jabbed back at her as he put his hand out to find the edge of his bed and then used it to guide himself up to where he could climb in easily. He slipped into his hospital bed without even stumbling despite his lack of eyesight.

"Plus, there is no way you could have known what that nurse even looked like. For her to fall for that, she must be pretty thick." She responded raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't have to know what she looks like. It doesn't matter if I'm completely telling the truth or not. What matters is if we are going to get what I asked for. Plus, I could tell from her voice, she's _hot_." His eyes were closed like he was imagining her pretty face and figure.

"It won't be long until we have a male nurse attending to us. Then you won't have any luck." She said with a smile. It was easy to push his buttons.

"Then I will make a request that all nurses tending to Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye's hospital room are female in gender. It will also be imperative that they are all pretty, with slim figures." He raised his arms to carve out a perfect coke bottle figure with his hands in the air in front of him.

"Good luck trying to confirm if that's true or not," she retorted.

"I'll just have one of the guys check them out for me. Havoc should be here soon, I'm sure he would be up for the job," he said melodically. Dr. Tim Marcoh, the "Crystal Alchemist", had been in their room earlier that day. He was still in the possession of a philosopher's stone made during the war of Ishval that he had since then used to perform medicine. He had offered to use the stone to heal Roy Mustangs blindness. Dr. Marcoh had always felt like he needed to repent for his sins in Ishval so he had devoted his life to saving others. He knew of the Colonels plans to rebuild Ishval and wanted to help him regain what he had lost involuntarily. Mustangs one request was that if his subordinate, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc could be healed, that Dr. Marcoh heal him first. Jean Havoc was injured in the line of duty during an encounter with the Homunculi 'Lust'. Although Mustang himself barely survived the fight, Havoc was left paralyzed. Mustang felt responsible ever since. He would never volunteer to be healed before he had a chance to heal his subordinate.

"Well I better get something in my stomach. What's the damage?" Roy asked.

"Guess…" she said. When it came to hospital food, this had been a game of theirs during their stay to keep the mood light spirited.

The staff was already acquainted with their little game so they always switched the trays. Roy would guess what Riza ordered and vice versa. Of course she had the advantage with her eyesight so she agreed to keep the food underneath the cover until they both had their guesses. Roy could trust this woman with his very life but when it came to competition, he wasn't comfortable not having the upper hand. After getting situated in his bed he slowly reached to the side for his tray table and swung it in front of him. Over the past week he had become so accustomed to the layout and routine of the hospital that his disability hardly affected him. It would be a different story when he is discharged though. Dr. Marcoh was pretty convinced that he would be able to bring back Roy's eyesight but Roy would not depend on hope. He would take each day as it comes, each obstacle at a time. There was no sense in feeling sorry for himself. He had way too much to do.

Roy raised one finger in the air and straightened up his posture as if he was about to make a royal proclamation: "I would like to remind all present that peeking is considered a violation of the nondescript rules agreed upon during our first nights stay at this exemplary establishment."

"Need I remind you Colonel that bribing the nurse is also a breach of the nondescript rules we agreed upon which you kindly got punished for the first time. I, on the other hand, have not violated the rules so far and I believe the only person in this room we need to worry about, is you" she stated with a definite tone of playfulness.

He scrunched his face then quickly regained his regal expression. "Ahem, I will neither confirm, nor deny said accusations. Now then..." They both put their right hand out to grasp the top of the top of the cam cover which rested over their dinner plate to keep it warm. "All Lieutenants present must close their eyes before we can continue."

"All Lieutenants in this room have had their eyes closed since the announcement was made about violating nondescript rules." Hawkeye and Mustang didn't normally have this much time to exchange playful pleasantries though it wasn't uncommon for either of them to get a good natured jab in here and there. Riza enjoyed this time. It had been years since she could relax a little. Usually a hospital stay is drab and very boring but there was an enjoyment to the time they were here. Normally she would have her own room, or at least be transferred back to another room for the night. With the wave of injuries from the incident they themselves got caught up in, open rooms were few and far between. The hospital staff was delighted that the Colonel requested his subordinate stay in his room using the excuse to get a head start on their new duties. The military didn't expect them to accomplish much, in fact their orders were to rest and recover, but they were both looking forward to focusing on something else now that the homunculi conspiracy was over.

Mustang continued, "all participants are allowed 5 seconds to smell, and we must give our answers with-"

"Sir, do you really need to go through all of the details? It's not like we haven't done this everyday…" interrupted the impatient and slightly hungry Lieutenant.

"I am only attempting to keep this official. Pardon me…" He replied shaking his head from side to side. "Where were we? Ahh, yes... 3... 2... 1..."

A light mist of steam escaped from under the cam covers as they lifted into the air. After five seconds Riza covered her plate again. Roy usually took his time, listening for her plate to be covered first. _Men. Why must they be so competitive?_

Roy gestured over to her, "Ladies first..."

"I don't think so, I went first last time."

"Oh, right, then I will guess sautéed tilapia, with a vegetable medley, a baked potato, butter and sour cream, also a salad and apple muffins."

"Close, but I also ordered the chicken."

"Ugh, really? This hospital food is all the same anyway." Roy muttered. "Your turn."

"I'm guessing garlic chicken with green beans, mashed potatoes with white gravy, and a salad."

"And the dessert?"

"... apple pie."

"Every time... How is it that you get it every time? And you didn't peek?" Roy exclaimed.

"You are very predictable sir" She said, not even slightly amused. "That makes you 0 and 9. I could really get used to this game." She said as she got out of her bed to switch the trays. Riza unraveled his silverware for him and set up the tray so he wouldn't knock anything over. He reached out for her hand once he could tell that she was done.

"Riza... Thank you for everything. Really I mean it," he said, head bowed.

"Sir, it's nothing. Don't even think about it." She returned to her bed. Both began to eat their dinners as the nurse came in to check on them.

"How is everything? We try and serve the best for our finest," she said melodically.

"It's better because you were the one who brought it to me." Roy flirted back to her.

"Ok Colonel, I want you to take this with no questions _AND_ I don't want to see you attempting to get out of it either." She handed him a small cup containing some pills. He wasn't good at taking medication, mostly because he felt that a man shouldn't need them. "I won't leave this room until you do," she chimed in at the end.

"I might be able to for a small kiss," he pointed to his cheek, "riiiight here." As if the nurse was expecting it she obliged, blushing furiously. Of course she was well aware that he had inquired this of every nurse who brought him medication since that was the only way the nurse on duty their first night could get him to.

"A deal's a deal." He swallowed them and finished off his drink.

"Now, Lieutenant," the nurse said turning to her, "I have yours right here."

"Please don't kiss me..." Riza said in a flat tone.

"Oh that won't be necessary," the nurse said chuckling.

"That's an idea. I could use that as incentive for my next dose. Out of all the times to lose my eyesight," Roy chimed in.

"I think I'd let you die before that happens sir," she responded half-heartedly. Riza drained the rest of her juice with her medication.

"Now it's time for lights out, no complaints, you both need rest." The nurse gathered up their trays. "Do you need anything else from me?"

"I could think of a few things..." Roy said smiling. He really lays his charms on extra thick. Riza reached for her gun and cocked it.

"Sir, I'm in this room as well, I won't hesitate to deter what you are insinuating." He put his hands up as if he wasn't responsible for what could happen.

"I don't think we will need anything else tonight..." he said with a shrug. Riza un-cocked her gun and rested it on the side table. That was an item she always kept close by. The nurse left the room turning out the lights and as she did so Riza couldn't help noticing the look of disappointment on the nurse's face as she left. Light still poured in from the hallway.

"If you keep laying it on this thick you will have every nurse in here by morning. Not to mention the flock follows you around every time you leave this room. That could eventually be a security problem." Riza said. Roy put his hands behind his head and sighed, leaning back onto his pillow.

"Oh we will get a wonderful breakfast tomorrow I'm sure. You are welcome." He heard the rustling of her bed sheets as she adjusted herself to sleep. "Riza," he paused, "We really have been through a lot in the past month huh?" He said in a slightly undertone voice. "I just wish it turned out differently. I can handle a lot but having my eyesight taken from me was pretty much the worst thing those homunculi could have done. To be honest, I feel powerless."

A few silent moments passed by. "Sir... If you think that I regard you as any less of a man then you were before because of it, you are mistaken." He was still unsure but she continued, "If it's anything to you, I hold you in even higher regard."

He swung his feet off his bed, walked over to hers and knelt down on one knee with his eyes closed and head bowed. "I don't think you understand. What I would have done if I'd lost you? I can't stop thinking about it." Mustang felt as though his injuries were minor compared to Hawkeye's after the fight with the homunculi. She was wounded within an inch of her life. The homunculi decided to use Hawkeye's life in order to force Mustang into performing Human Transmutation. He refused to, even if it meant that Riza Hawkeye would die. The look in her eyes saved him from doing the unforgivable. She was a better person than he was, and he was grateful for that.

She sat up and swung her legs over the bed towards him. He rested his hands on her knees. "If they had threatened your life for any other reason than that I would have given mine up first, I hope you understand that. It also must be frustrating having to see for the both of us." He said and she sensed a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Colonel..." She kept her hands rested on the bed by her side. She decided that it would be awkward to touch him. Physical contact between them was rare. "That is why we make a good team. I would like it if you put these thoughts behind you. My eyes are now yours, though I won't be using them to check out ladies for you." She added, trying to raise his spirits.

He raised a hand to hold the side of her face. She was a little surprised by the touch of his hand. The way he moved would fool anyone. If she didn't previously know he had lost his eyesight, she would have never known. Her heart started racing. When she looked into his warm black eyes she could still see his concern. The dark depths remained the windows she could peer into when she _really_ needed to understand the true meaning behind his words. Normally, he was very good at keeping up a façade. Yet another reminder of how well he had adjusted to blindness.

"I don't think you know how important you are to me." He said furrowing his brow. She reached up and brushed a few strands of his hair away from his forehead.

"If it's anything close to how important you are to me than I think I can understand." She replied. With that he pulled her face towards his and brushed his lips against hers. His lips were soft and she felt as though she could stay in this moment forever. She coaxed his mouth open and found his tongue with hers. The fingers she used to brush away his hair roamed to the back of his head, tangling in his silky black hair. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime, all of the feelings they held back to put duty first came flooding to the surface. For so long there were always more important things to do, missions to plan, tasks to accomplish, orders to follow through. Up until now there had always been distractions that kept them from revealing how they truly felt about each other.

He reached the hand that was still resting on her knee up to her waist and began to squeeze as the passion of their connection intensified. A small cry escaped her mouth and she winced ending their kiss. Caught up in the moment he forgot how broken she still was. It would take a while for her to fully heal.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"No, I... I'm sorry,' he stammered standing up. "You are still healing; I didn't mean to hurt you. It's about time we get some rest anyway." He started to turn towards his bed but she grabbed his hand. He immediately got the hint and she lifted her legs back on the bed scooting far to the right to allow him some space. Gingerly he climbed into her bed and lay down next to her being careful not to upset any more of her healing wound. He knew they would never hear the end of it in the morning when the nurses would find them. Their gossip spread like wild fire. The rumors were already circulating because he requested her presence in his hospital room; this would just give them one more thing to talk about. Once it reached even one member of the military personnel that fire would grow exponentially. Riza is worth it. He is pretty good at dishing it out so now it was his turn to take it. It was the very least he could do for her.

Facing him she nestled up close, laid her head on his arm and he gently wrapped his other arm around her. Just to sleep next to her was more than he had hoped for. _'One day at a time,'_ he reminded himself.

"Goodnight, Riza." He whispered kissing her forehead.

She whispered back, "goodnight, Roy."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Well, I have once again gone back to my favorite characters Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Upon watching 'Full Metal Alchemist' I instantly grew attached to Roy and Riza. They have chemistry between them and a deep back-story. I fanaticized about these characters hoping that we would get at least a kiss in the Anime/Manga/Novels, but to no avail, the writers decided to leave us "high and dry" (pure and utter evil).

I wanted to stay as true to the nature of their characters as I could. In your eyes they may be seen differently which is understandable. Having the liberty to write it I conveniently get to put these characters in whatever situation I want (though I admit I do not have the rights to them). I decided to pick up where the Anime (the brotherhood) left off (before the epilogue). With every new story and plot line, I fall in love with more characters (it's a dang good thing they aren't real for my sake) but I believe my favorite will always be these two: Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

This is the third short story I've written. My first was a ROYxRIZA too called "_How It Should Be_"; suffice it to say, it was extremely racy (how can you blame me? You have to have felt the same after the series ended! It's also posted, so approach with extreme caution if you decide to indulge…) so I wanted to make this one is clean and sweet. That being said I would really appreciate your feedback. It is always welcomed! I would ask that you are gentle and constructive though: I am in no way a professional. :^) Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.

- Lauren


End file.
